CIA Spies: A KICK LOVE STORY
by rb1234
Summary: Jack Brewer is a CIA agent, the best actually. When he meets Kim Crawford, will he find friendship. When the two go on a mission together with the help of old and new friends will they find love? PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I Recruit a Chick- Luke POV

I was walking up to Command Center to talk to the Director about my upcoming mission on this very eventful day. First off, let me introduce myself. My name is Jack Brewer, 21 years old, CIA undercover agent, the best, if I say so myself. I have been working in the field for 3 years now and I discovered by the Director and trained to become a lethal agent. I have never failed a single mission.

Until now.

As I entered through the door of the center, my heart filled with pride and I held my head high as the staff congratulated me on my last very successful mission. I entered and saw my good friend Rudy a.k.a the Director of the CIA, sitting at his desk, studying a file. He was accompanied by the brains of the CIA operations, Milton Krupnick. "Ah, my number one agent, Jack Brewer," He said. "Congrats on your last mission, by the way."

"Thanks man," I said. "I'm just glad to be back home, enjoying my vacation." I saw Milton's face turn sour as I uttered those words.

"Yes, well about that, I am so sorry Jack but unfortunately, we have to cut your vacation short." "There is one job that I need you to do and it is very important do you understand?" I was a bit bummed about my vacation ending so soon, but I was ready for whatever Rudy wanted me to do. "I am recruiting a new agent." "She your age and I need you to bring her to me." "She possesses skills that are equal to some of our strongest agents."

"WHAT!?" I yelled. "YOU WANT ME TO BE A CHAFFUER FOR A RANDOM GIRL THAT DOESN'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT THE ORGANIZATION?"

"Jack, calm down." "She will be a very important asset to many missions once we train her." "She may even accompany you, if she reaches to that level," Milton said in an attempt to assure me of this mission's importance.

"Okay, whatever, but just this once."

"Yes, of course." "Here is her file."

I opened up the folder to see a picture and a portfolio of this girl. To tell you the truth, she was very attractive. She was tall, with a lean body and long tan legs. She looked very athletic and tough, but sweet and happy. She had long silky blond hair, and dazzling hazel eyes that shone like the sun. In the picture, she was wearing a tank top and shorts up to her mid thighs with combat boots. If that was kick-ass hot, I don't know what it was. I looked at her portfolio. Her name was Kimberly Crawford. She lived in Seaford, LA. She lived by herself and was a waitress at a café. Her combat specialties were knives and hand-to-hand. The last piece of information was that she was orphaned, just like me.

"Okay, when do I leave?" I asked.

"Now," said Rudy as he narrowed his eyes toward me. I ran as fast as I could, away from the center. I rushed into my quarters and packed for my mission. "All this trouble, for one girl," I thought to myself. Climbing into my silver Ferrari, I sped off to the heart of New York City.

After, waiting for two long hours in traffic. I finally found the place. "Eddie's Diner," I thought to myself. "What a charmer." This was the place she worked at? Wow, she must be desperate. The café had definitely been through hell over the years. There were holes and graffiti on the walls, and the place around it looked like a junkyard. Suddenly I heard a voice.

"Eddie, I'm leaving, see you later," a girl's voice yelled. I looked back at the café and saw my target. She was wearing skinny jeans, a sweater and she had her hair in a braid. She walked out of the shop and started to go down the pathway. So naturally, I began following her in my car. As she walked down the pathway, she became suspicious that someone was following her. But just in time, I parked the car so she wouldn't figure out. As she slowly turned back around, I got out of the car and followed her to the dark alleyway that she was crossing. Then, I did the stupidest thing an agent could do. Boldly, I stepped up and called her name.

"Kimberly Crawford, you are going to have to come with me." She stopped abruptly and turned around.

"Who the hell are you?" she called back in alarm.

"Jack Brewer, secret agent for the CIA, you have been recruited for a top secret program. " "You are going to have to come with me," I said again. How the hell was this chick not understanding me! Just then, she scoffed. "Yeah, sure, and I'm Oprah," she said. "Look, whoever you are, stop stalking me or I will hurt you." She glared and started to turn around.

"I was afraid you would act like this." I yelled back. "I have no other choice but to take you by force." I grabbed her shoulders and she suddenly, kicked me right in my ribs. I swung at her but she dodged just in time to kick my side. I fell down in shock. Fortunately, that gave me time to think on how to use her attacks against her. I started to get up, my ribs aching painfully. Man, she had a mean kick! When I fully recovered, I kicked her as she stepped to the side and tried to punch me, but just then I caught the upper hand and gave her an arm lock. I quickly took out a gas sheet and put it to her face. Suddenly the struggling stopped and she fell unconscious into my arms. I picked her up bridal style along with her belonging as put her into my car. We sped along back to headquarters. My sides still hurt for the kicks. I realized her fighting technique was amazing. She was definitely good at combat. I wondered about her other skills. I looked back at the unconscious lump in the back. I had truly not wanted to drug her, but seeing there was no other way, I panicked and went with it. I was silently praying that she would not wake up fully before reaching head quarters. Just then I heard a small stirring and a whimper as we passed through the gates of HQ. I picked up the sleeping beauty and took her to the infirmary, set her down on a bed, and walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I Become James Bond with Boobs- Jess POV

I woke to the sound of two men talking about me in hushed whispers and a killer headache. I groaned very loudly and the two immediately stopped talking. I slowly opened my eyes to see a bright light shining on me and two faces looking at me. One of the men was red- headed and skinny. He looked to be a scientist and a genius while the other one was actually kind of cute. He had unruly brown hair with chocolate doe eyes, and his face had two moles on each cheek. I started to sit up as my vision cleared up. I sat there wide eyed. "Where am I?" The place was spectacular. It was busy and there were many people in white suits dashing about to different beds.

"You are in the infirmary," the red- headed nerd said. "I'm sorry about the gas sheet, but it was for your own good." I remembered what happened. Suddenly, I grabbed the collar of the cute boy's shirt and pinned him against the wall.

"YOU WERE THE ONE THAT KIDNAPPED ME!" I yelled. I hastily dropped him and made a beeline for the exit only to be blocked by security. "LET ME OUT!" I yelled. "The authorities will hear about this!"

"Kimberly, please listen," the nerd said as calmly as he could."We need to talk.

"Oh yeah, you're damn right we do," I snapped back. "Why the hell did you kidnap me?" I asked pointing towards the boy. The other guy put his arm around me and led me to a door. As he opened it, I saw the most spectacular sight. This area looked like a basic conference room, but behind it was a huge wall of computers and devices that I had never seen before. "Wow," I murmured. The brunette went on like this was a sight he saw every day.

"This is the Command center; it is where we brief all our agents," the red- headed dude said.

"Agents? Are we in a James Bond movie?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, this is CIA undercover headquarters. You have been recruited for a special training program for secret agents. I am the director of the organization. The director of the CIA, Rudy, sent his best agent, Jack Brewer to retrieve you so we can start training."

"Whoa, hold on," I said. "I didn't sign up for this. I can't be an agent." "I have a life you know."

"You cannot choose. You must do it or people will be coming after you." "You will never be safe again." It was a lot to take in. Me, an agent? That was plain crazy. I thought this guy needed to stop whatever crazy drug he was taking and move on with his life. "I'm sorry," I said softly. "You have the wrong girl." As I turned to walk out, I heard a voice, the most annoying voice on the planet. "I knew it." "She just can't do it because she is a cowardly little girl with no skill," the boy said. I stopped suddenly and stomped to the smirking boy.

"What's your name again," I asked innocently.

"Jack," he replied smirking even larger.

"Jack, can you please hand me that knife on the table." I asked as politely as I could. As he handed me the knife, I looked around the room for a target, when I found the perfect one. On the side wall, was a painting of a woman majestically sitting on a throne. I turned my back to the painting and suddenly with full force I turned and threw the knife as it lodged right at the bull's _eye_, which was the _eye_ of the woman. I smirked happily at the silence in the room. I turned to see Luke looking shocked and Milton clapping at my work. "You know, maybe I will join your association after all," I said while smirking at Jack's still-shocked face. Milton gaped.

"That is MARVELOUS!" He yelled. "Come, I will show you to your quarters, tomorrow is a big day!" He rambled on and I found myself looking back to Jack who avoided my gaze as I was being whisked away from Command. We travelled up the elevator to the top floor. As the doors opened, my jaw dropped to the floor. I was standing in the most beautiful room I had ever seen. It had plush velvet seats with a dining area and soft carpet.

"Who's is this?" I asked incredulously.

"It is all yours, the entire floor, "Milton said smiling. My jaw dropped as I started to squeal. I was in for a whole new life, cool job, cool house, and amazing food. And I didn't even have to pay! I even got new wardrobe! I was so excited! I started messing around with the gadgets when I heard a knock at my door. I opened it to see Jack leaning on the post.

"Ugh," I said as I started to close the door.

"Wait!" Jack exclaimed as he held the door open. "Look, I know we got off the wrong foot, but I'd like to put that aside and become friends with you." I gave him a questionable look, but I finally gave into those doe eyes.

"Fine, we can be friends." I said reluctantly but I was secretly happy. Wait! What am I saying? We are just friends! His smile grew wider as a said yes.

"Okay, are you going to come to the welcoming dinner in your name?" he asked. I nodded and said he would see me there. As I closed the door, I got ready for the dinner. I realized this was the beginning of something great.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Rookie and the Mission- Jack POV

I woke up in my bed with the sun shining down on me. I grinned. It was the day I got to see Jessica train. I stumbled into my bathroom, took a shower, put on my training gear, ate breakfast and went downstairs to the Training Center. I saw all the familiar faces working out, and perfecting their fighting technique. I greeted many people as I walked over to the sign in area and got started on my workout. I looked around and I saw Kimberly looking lost among the other agents. "Need a partner?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded and we walked over to the combat section. I was prepared to squash her like a bug and I tried. We started to fight and I threw a punch which she dodged. It kept going on for two minutes until she caught the upper hand and flipped me right onto my back. Kimberly then stooped down very close as my breath hitched. She whispered, "Good fight, _Friend. _Oh, and by the way, call me Kim." She stood up and strutted to the knife section, with me still in shock about our match.

I caught up with Jess at the end of the training session to talk to her about the fight. "Hey, Kim what's up?" I asked her. She stared at me with piercing eyes and a smirk on her face.

"Are you here because you want to talk to me about the fight?" She asked.

"Yeah, it was amazing! How did you do it?"I asked curiously.

"Easy, I used your attacks against you," she said as she smiled mischievously. "Later." She waved as she got up to leave the dining hall. I watched her go. She may have been my friend, but she was hot! I climbed into bed thinking about a certain blonde beauty.

I woke up to another sunny day. I checked my phone to see that someone had IM-ed me. It was the Rudy!

_From: Rudy_

_Jack,_

_Come to Command immediately. We need to brief for new mission. _

I shot straight out of bed and headed straight to Command center. To be honest, I was kind of excited. I mean, a new mission was something interesting. I walked into Command and sat down. A couple of minutes later, the Rudy and Kim came in.

"What is are you doing here?" I asked Kim .

"I'm getting briefed for a new mission, duh," she replied back calmly.

"Briefed? But I thought you have to have at least one year of training before missions," I said promptly to Rudy.

"Well, normally that would be true, but I'm afraid we are in a very critical stage and Kim has outdone many of our agents in the first day of training," Rudy said nervously. "This mission is very dangerous and one of the hardest missions you will ever face while working in the field." "Now, before I give you the information, do you two accept knowing that your lives will be at stake and that you may lose your life fighting for the organization?"

"We accept," Kim and I responded at the same time. I had no doubt in my mind about doing this mission and neither did Kim.

"Sir, we have it," the servant in the cloak said. "Mission accomplished." The man sitting on the throne smiled evilly.

"Bring it to me," the man on the throne said in a raspy voice. "Finally, we will take down the government and form a new nation where we rule!" the man shouted to particularly no one. He laughed evilly and vanished from sight with the list.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: We Go Dancing Till the World Ends- Kim POV

After the Director finished telling us how incredibly dangerous the mission was and all that crap, he got cracking. "There is a group called the Black Dragons. It is a global secret network of people that are sworn into this cult for centuries of family lineage." "They have been active since medieval times. Many members have adopted the modern life and do not get very involved in the ancient affairs of the cult. But, a new power has arisen and this new power will stop at nothing to rule over America."

`"That's crazy! American people can't be ruled over they won't know how to react!" I said exasperatedly.

"Yes, well the problem is that the Black Dragon leader has stolen a confidential government file that contains the names of all the government officials who traded black money from the government. He plans to use this against the government in an attempt to seize control. Your mission is to find the whereabouts of the list and get it back."

"Okay," Jack said finally. "What is our first location?"

"Here is your briefing packet. It contains all the information on possible places for trading information." "The Black Dragons are very sneaky. They will exchange information in the most remote locations to the most populated location."

I opened up the packet and saw the information of the first location. I couldn't believe my eyes. "Our first location is a club? In the middle of Vegas?" I questioned.

"Yes," the Director said. "Swan Court Night Club is the place. As I said before, the Black Dragons are very sneaky. No one would overhear two people exchanging information. There would be loud music and drunks. This is your first location."

"How are we supposed to find these guys?" Jack asked seriously.

"The Black Dragon members all have a dragon tattoo on the back of their necks. That is how you identify them." "But, be warned you have to remain obscure to the members. You must blend in. Off you go."

We nodded and headed off. Jack had a serious look on his face. We both parted ways and said we would meet back at 9:30. That gave me enough time to get ready. Director said we had to blend in so that was what I was going to do. I put on my makeup, wore a blue and gold mini exposed shoulder dress with golden heels and a golden purse. This purse looked like a clutch but inside was deadly knives and a gun in case we needed it. I had my earpiece in and I started to walk downstairs to the car. Vegas, here I come!


End file.
